Maldito verano
by AlandriadeMidgard
Summary: Luego de compartir casi un año de grabaciones, Tom descubre que Chris causa algo en su interior y, para su sorpresa, la sensación era mutua. *Hiddlesworth* Basado en la canción "Verano" del grupo venezolano "Caramelos de Cianuro".


_**Iluminada madrugada luces**____**del horizonte**____**  
**__**donde aprendimos del amor,**____**  
**__**juntos en un mirador**_

Un año de grabaciones, de compartir prácticamente todo. Era estúpido pensar que no harían un lazo, sin mencionar que sus personajes eran hermanos. Pero nadie pudo imaginar que ese sentimiento de hermandad ficticia llegaría a revolcar sus entrañas.

Tom siempre estudiaba cada movimiento de Chris. Tenía que aprender de él, lentamente, con el pasar de los días y los meses, notó que la presencia del rubio provocaba una reacción extraña. Era fuerte pero sutil, un cierto toque animal con grados de elegancia y suavidad. Su voz grave despertaba sus sentidos, con solo recordarla se le erizaban los vellos. Sus ojos azules de océano profundo lo hacían navegar por largos ratos. Su cabello eran hebras de oro que hacían juego con sus hermosos orbes zafiros, y su piel -levemente tostada- con su torso trabajado, removían en su interior algo nunca antes experimentado.

_- Maldita seas, Thomas! Deja de ver a Chris así, es tu compañero-_ se decía para volver a concentrarse en su línea, pero lo que no sabía Tom es que el australiano hacía exactamente lo mismo con él… lo veía hasta que sus miradas chocaban y de un salto, se ponía en su personaje.

Cada día era más difícil concentrarse, con mayor frecuencia sus miradas se juntaban y con ello, una invitación a salir. Algo fuera de este mundo los atraía sin una explicación. Solo sabían que debían observarse.

-**Que excelente escena la de hoy, fue increíble!**- le dijo Chris para romper el hielo. Llevaban unos 25 minutos sin hablar con los ojos fijos en sus tragos, sentados en un bar cerca de donde se alojaban. Tom bebía descontroladamente Vodka Tonic, una tras otra. No comprendía porque no podía pronunciar palabra si diariamente hablaba con él.

-**Sí, fue increíble**- solo se limitó a decir Tom con evidente nerviosismo y bebió un sorbo de alcohol. Se estaba desesperando. Chris notó esto y rápidamente trato de mirarlo de frente. Eran meses de ocultar lo obvio, pero no podían describir lo que pasaba. En ese instante, aquel inglés de ojos azules, instintivamente besó a Chris derramando su Vodka en la barra. El rubio se quedó petrificado, no sabía si responder o largarse del lugar, pero una fuerza providencial solo le ordenó bajar sus párpados y descifrar cada sensación producto del aventurado beso.

-** L-lo siento, creo que me voy**- Tom se separó y hábilmente, se paro para marcharse. – **No te vayas**- dijo Chris tomando su brazo derecho. Se miraron fijamente por un minuto, hablaban sin hablarse, entonces Tom se zafó y salió rápido del local.

- **Tom, detente!**- gritaba Chris, se apresuró a pagar el consumo para correr tras el delgado cuerpo del londinense. – **Espérame, necesito hablarte**- en seco se detuvo Tom sin girar. Estaba horrorizado, besó a su amigo y colega. Se tocaba los labios con gesto de incomprensión. El beso no fue el problema, el problema es que Chris es un hombre.

Agitado, logró alcanzarlo, posó su mano en el hombro de Tom –**quisiera saber que fue eso**- dijo Chris recuperando el aliento.

-**Solo fue una idiotez**- respondió a la brevedad.

-**No te creo**- contestó el rubio.

-**Pues cree lo que quieras**- Chris giro a Tom para posicionarlo frente a él.

-**Crees que no he notado tus miradas? Crees que no me he fijado, ah?**- El inglés estaba paralizado, no sabía que responder. Lo había descubierto y en un movimiento fugaz, Chris lo besó. Tom no pudo liberarse de los brazos del australiano, solo cerró sus ojos y su voluntad cedió.

La luna estaba hermosa, su luz iluminaba la sombría calle, una noche perfecta de verano. Las 3:45 am, frente a frente devorándose en un beso. No podían negarlo, se deseaban.

_**Recuerda bien el sitio donde tú creciste**____**  
**__**porque ahora esa ciudad ya no existe.**__**  
**__**Ahora tu vista me arrastra, me agarra,**____**  
**__**me amarra y me castra.**_

Toda la vida, sus padres le enseñaron que el amor lograba su perfección cuando, siendo un varón y una dama, se emparejaban. Era antinatural la relación homosexual, no sólo por no poder procrear, sino, que no era aceptado por Dios. Sería la deshonra más horrorosa que su padre podía sentir si alguno de sus hijos actuara en contra de lo "normal".

-**NO! Suéltame!**- dijo Tom pensando en las enseñanzas de su familia y retirando sus labios de los de Chris –**Somos hombres y tú tienes esposa, esto es inapropiado**- veloz, caminó en dirección al hotel, fuera de sí. Chris solo lo seguía sin intentar nada más.

Una vez dentro, el rubio se negaba a dejar de seguirlo. Quería respuestas o al menos, un intento de explicación. Él comenzó esto, él debía terminarlo. Tom abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin previo aviso, Chris se introdujo al cuarto. Una mirada inquisidora ordenaba al rubio a salir del lugar pero este cerró la puerta quedando de frente con el brazo izquierdo extendido, dejando a Tom preso de la puerta y de su cuerpo.

-**Ahora me vas a explicar, quieras o no, porque sucedió esto**- sus ojos no se desconectaban de los otros, una mezcla entre furia y deseo se expresaban.

-**Fue un error producto del alcohol**-

-**Ja! Tú crees que soy estúpido?**- dijo Chris cada vez acercando más su cuerpo a Tom –**Sé que me deseas**-

-**Por favor! No me hagas reír, fue una equivocación** **y punto**- respondió el ahora moreno debido a su personaje de Loki.

-**A mi no me engañas, te gusto y me deseas**- Dijo con gracia el Chris.

-**No hables estupideces, Christopher! No me gustan los hombres**- nadie, excepto su madre lo llama Christopher, este simple acto provocó aún más al rubio.

-**A si? Demuestra lo contrario… ahora**- y sin previo aviso, besó iracundo los labios de Tom tomando con ambas manos su rostro y presionando con fuerza su humanidad contra la del otro. No pudo resistirse, el inglés con la misma furia, enredó sus dedos en la cabellera de Chris, revolviéndolos salvajemente.

Caminaron errantes por la habitación botando uno que otro objeto sin dejar de besarse. Ya no era ira, era pasión descontrolada.

Como pudieron, encontraron la pieza principal. Chris lanzó a Tom a la cama, se acomodó sobre él. Tomó sus brazos sobre la cabeza para sujetarlos fuertemente con su mano, mientras seguía robando gemidos de la boca de Tom.

Jamás había deseado esto, era algo más allá de lo que pudiera controlar. Ya no había vuelta atrás, luego pensaría y descargaría su castigo moralista. Solo disfrutaba el momento.

De forma abrupta, Chris se detuvo y soltó a Tom de su mano. Nuevamente se observaban fijos a los ojos, pero ahora expresaban ansiedad y sin protocolos, se despojaron de sus ropas. Desnudos, con el reflejo de la luna por la ventana, descubrieron sus cuerpos y una zona con evidencia de goce.

Era una escena sin descripción, recorrieron la cama tocándose y besándose con deseo desmesurado durante varios minutos, hasta que Chris decide llevar su mano hasta el firme miembro de Tom, masajeándolo de arriba hacia bajo con la fuerza precisa para que este emitiera un jadeo. La expresión en su cara era impagable. Quería más, era deliciosa esa sensación. El rubio comienza a bajar lentamente saboreando cada espacio del torso de Tom. Ahora, de cara al palpitante miembro, lo introduce a su boca y con velocidad, reemplazando el trabajo que realizaba con su mano.

-**nhh…ahh**- El moreno siente explotar de placer y ronronea un suave gemido. Chris, con una mano, recorre los muslos del londinense hasta llegar acariciando los testículos de este.

- **b-basta… ah, nh…**- Chris no pretendía detenerse, era todo lo que quería. Desde el primer minuto que lo vio, supo que era de él. Solo de él a cualquier precio. Ya no importaba Elsa, importaba Tom y su maravilloso cuerpo exigiendo y negando a la vez.

La velocidad aumentó, el miembro de Tom palpitaba peligrosamente, avisando que el final estaba cerca, pero el rubio se detuvo. Llevo un dedo a su boca para humedecerlo y sin aviso, lo puso en la estrecha entrada del inglés.

-**AHHHH…. No!**- dijo Tom parando en seco la acción de Chris. Era demasiado osado aquel movimiento.

-**Si cooperas, no dolerá... y lo disfrutarás**- El rubio subió para darle un beso cargado de pasión intentado relajar al moreno. Esté, cedió a su encanto y relajó cada musculo de su cuerpo. La fogosidad tenía el control absoluto del momento.

Nuevamente, reanudó lo que hacía. Con delicadeza, masajeaba la entrada de Tom introduciendo un dedo haciendo círculos y con su boca, daba pequeños besos en la ingle. De un minuto a otro, era 2 dedos dilatando. Tom arqueaba su espalda en respuesta al placer que sentía. Era realmente esplendoroso el sabor de lo prohibido con la pasión.

Ya no resistía más, necesitaba a Chris dentro – **A-ahora…**- señaló con los ojos semicerrados y el rubio se arrodilló en la cama poniendo cada pierna de Tom por sobre sus caderas. Tomó su duro sexo en busca de la entrada, puso su punta y con un ligero movimiento de caderas, se introdujo.

Fue un momento glorioso, ambos fundidos con sus cuerpos vibrantes. El silencio era la mejor música y la luna resaltaba cada rincón de la piel del otro. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, esto no debía terminar nunca. Sus ojos otra vez se observaban fijamente, con el aliento entrecortado. Ahora ya no expresaban ira ni deseo, mostraban un sentimiento oculto e inevitable.

_**Y este maldito verano**____**  
**__**que me tiene dolidas las manos,**__**  
**__**en mi cama sudando por ti**____**  
**__**Yo no pienso vivir**___

Era un vaivén lento, embestidas llenas de deseos salvajes pero suaves para no incomodar al delgado moreno. Sudaban, aquella escena era magistral, mejor que cualquier toma en set de grabación. Lastimamente, no habían cámaras para capturar el momento.

-**T-tom… nh**- Jadeo Chris en movimiento, sus cabellos se mecían al ritmo de cada empuje. Tom se veía irresistible, estaba a punto de perder la cordura. El inglés siempre llamó su atención con su alegría y simpatía, pero pronto esa atención dejo de ser atención y se convirtió en interés. Su belleza embelesaba; ojos celestes, una sonrisa encantadora, piel blanca como nácar y su cabello negro, por el personaje que interpretaba, resaltaba cada una de sus cualidades. Sumamente brillante, su inteligencia superaba el promedio. Era perfecto, todo lo que él buscaba en alguien, solo que él ya tenía a ese alguien. Elsa. Ella no merecía esto, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que estaba naciendo. Meses de compartir para concluir que estaba enamorado de Tom.

Los gemidos del pelinegro llenaban la habitación, su cuerpo estaba fuera de su voluntad y traicionaba cada creencia inculcada. Se derretía ante la imponente figura del _señor del trueno_, ahora comprendía porque fue él el elegido para el papel.

Debía reconocer que Chris le robo el corazón desde el comienzo. Esa actitud de macho alfa le estremecía. Sabía que esto no era lo correcto, tenía una tradición y linaje que respetar, pero ¿Cómo esquivar tan preciados ojos? ¿Cómo ignorar a aquel rubio de pensamientos profundos? Al igual que Tom, Chris se caracterizaba por ser brillante, sus palabras era casi sacadas de poesía. Eso le encantaba. Su familia se podía ir al carajo, estaba enamorado de un hombre.

En un movimiento, las embestidas se tornaron más fuertes, el moreno se retorció de placer. Trataba de cooperar meneando sus caderas al compás del vaivén del australiano.

-**C-chris… más, m-más**- jadeaba sonoramente Tom llevando sus manos al pecho del rubio. El contacto hizo arquear la espalda. Chris casi enloqueció, su hora estaba cerca. La lujuria lo estaba consumiendo y sin mucho esfuerzo el orgasmo llegaba.

-**TOM!**- gritó el rubio para terminar eyaculando dentro del pelinegro y unos segundos después, Tom finalizó también sobre sus vientres.

Se desplomaron en la cama, eso fue monumental. Chris se acercó y corrió algunos cabellos rebeldes de la frente del moreno pegados por el sudor. En ese instante, no existía esposa ni tradición familiar. Se contemplaban. Era hora de sincerarse y decir todo.

-**No sé que decir, no esperaba esto**- dijo Tom.

-**Me gustas**- respondió Chris. El inglés abrió ampliamente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. -**… desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que ibas a llevarte mi alma**- Tom estaba sorprendido, pensaba que solo él sentía eso, nunca pensó que era correspondido.

-**E-ehh… esto es inapropiado**- con preocupación, el delgado moreno dijo.

-**Al demonio, Tom. Déjame intentar esto**- se sentó a su costado para tomarle las manos. –**Mi corazón dice que tú sientes lo mismo… por favor, prometo no fallarte**- Esos ojos azules lo hipnotizaban, estaba atrapado en sus redes. Sabía que no era correcto pero quería ser parte de su vida.

-**Supongo que no será público**- Sonrió como afirmación. Ya no podía arrancar y no quería hacerlo. Era la oportunidad para desafiar todo lo establecido. Con un beso lento, sellaron su acuerdo.

_**Pues son los mismos engaños**____**  
**__**que ahora sé detectar con los años**____**  
**__**y la dura lección que aprendí,**____**  
**__**es que no espero más por ti.**___

Un mes llevaban ocultando su seudo romance, miradas provocadoras tras bambalinas, risitas en los camerinos. Era divertido, salían a cenar, conversar sobre la vida o a tomar trago. Era sublime, diarias visitas en la madrugada a sus habitaciones… acaloradas visitas nocturnas de verano.

Un día, luego de grabar, se dispusieron a salir a pasear. Una caminata al parque de la ciudad y una llamada en el celular de Chris entraba.

-**Aló, cariño?**- Era Elsa. Estaba inmóvil, había olvidado a su mujer. –**Chris, me escuchas?**-

-**Por supuesto, linda**- Tom desfiguró la cara, también se había olvidado a la esposa de su amante.

-**Te extraño tanto, mi amor. Es por eso que tengo dos sorpresas para ti**- escuchaba atento –**primero, llego esta noche para acompañarte un par de días!**- dijo animada Elsa –**y la segunda sorpresa, te la cuento cuando nos veamos, vale?**- Estaba helado, no creía lo que escuchaba, su mujer estaría con él.

-**O-oh... grandioso, cielo. Te espero ansioso**- mintió.

-**Pues, te veo a la noche. Te am…**- luego de esto, se cortó la llamada. El rubio estaba destrozado, Elsa llegaría en unas horas y Tom estaría ahí. –_Demonios! Esto va a terminar mal_- pensaba Chris.

-**Sospecho que ella vendrá, no es así?**- agregó el moreno, luego de un silencio tenso.

-**Así es, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí**- dijo el australiano. Sentía angustia, Elsa era su esposa, su maravillosa esposa. Ella no merecía esta traición, pero Tom ha ganado espació. Sabía que esto lo iba a devastar, no quería verlo sufrir por él. Estaba confundido, quería correr lejos y quedarse solo un rato.

-**Debe ser urgente el asunto, pero no te preocupes. Soy tu **_**hermano**_– sonrió con tristeza el pelinegro, no tenía competencia. Él era el que sobraba, sólo era una aventura pero con sentimientos sinceros.

-**Perdóname**- respondió Chris. ¿Es posible amar a dos personas? Estaba enamorado del inglés pero también amaba a la española. Sin más palabras, solo caminaron.

Las horas pasaron, hace 50 minutos que sus caminos se separaron. Tom de nuevo en el bar de todos los días, pero esta vez solo. Tomaba lo de siempre, vodka tonic. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba. Sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en la impotencia de no poder reclamar a _su Chris_ pero era consciente que contra Elsa Pataky, no saldría victorioso. Esto iba por mal camino. -_Claro que no va a funcionar, somos tres mitades_- meditó Tom con nostalgia luego de beber lo que quedaba de su vaso. Eran las 1:30 am, ya era hora de pasar la borrachera.

Chris, esperaba sentado la entrada de su mujer al hotel. A lo lejos logró divisar su figura. Esta al darse cuenta del alto rubio, corrió a sus brazos para darle un tierno beso.

-**Mi amor! Al fin te veo, te extrañaba mucho**- dijo Elsa abrazando al australiano. Su corazón se alegró de ver a la mujer, pero sentía a la vez la pesadez de dejar abandonado a Tom en su habitación.

-**Yo también me alegro de verte**- sonrió triste Chris. La española le dio la mano para dirigirse a la alcoba del rubio. Al entrar, esta tiró sus maletas para abrazar nuevamente al fornido actor.

-**Ahora que estamos solos, te contaré mi segunda sorpresa…**- Chris prestó atención –**La** **última vez que nos vimos fue, aproximadamente, hace 2 meses, recuerdas?**-

-**Claro que lo recuerdo**-

-**Desde ese día sentí algo maravillo en mi**- Chris miró algo confundido –**pues, cariño, estoy embarazada! No es increíble! Seremos padres!**- Saltó sobre el rubio para abrazarlo fuerte, pero este no tenía expresión. Estaba perplejo, un hijo, instantáneamente una imagen de Tom en su cabeza. –**Te ocurre algo? No te gustó la sorpresa?**- lo miró la actriz con duda pero este respondió con un abrazo, mas su mente seguía en una tragedia griega. Elsa estaba feliz, él ya no sabía nada. Quería dormir.

Al día siguiente, Chris y Tom se topan en el set. Fue un momento difícil, solo se observaban con aires de melancolía.

-**Te espero a las 10 en el bar**- fue lo único que le dijo el rubio al pelinegro durante todo el día. Tom entró en pánico, sabía que algo malo venia.

Llegó la hora indicada, instalado en la mesa más alejada, se encontraba Chris esperando que entrara el delgado actor inglés. Minutos después, frente a él se sienta el moreno con ojos cielo por nublar. No necesitaban hablar, sus presencias hablaban por ellos.

-**Elsa espera un bebé**- dijo sin rodeos el rubio.

-**Es una buena noticia, felicidades**- respondió destrozado Tom. Su corazón estaba hecho polvo. En ese instante, supo que perdió la guerra. Se paró para irse, pero Chris lo sostuvo del brazo, tal como el día donde cerraron su trato.

-**No te vayas… por favor**- Chris quería romper en llanto, ya no daba más con esta situación. Este sentimiento superó lo que pretendía, estaba enamorado de Tom pero también amaba a su esposa y ahora, a su bebé. El moreno se sentó nuevamente y tomó sus manos. Con la cabeza agacha, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Esto lo estaba matando, solo necesitaba a _su Loki_ abrazándolo. –**Te necesito… no me dejes**- Tom, con su corazón revuelto, soltó lágrimas al igual que Chris.

-**Lo siento, esto no es viable en ningún sentido**- El rubio apretó las manos del pelinegro, era su perdición. Necesitaba aire y le pidió al moreno seguirlo.

Caminado por la noche, uno al lado del otro, sin contacto, se acompañaban. Que más podían decir, era el fin para esta relación sin un nombre. Les dolía el alma, sus corazones gritan no, pero sus sentidos comunes estaban al tanto que no era posible. Chris tomo la mano del londinense, se miraron cabizbajos.

-**Espérame… volveré**- Tom soltó una leve sonrisa con un llanto que no podía callar más. Se abrazaron tan fuerte que lograron funcionarse. Ya no necesitaban miradas ni palabras, y un beso lleno de amor puso fin a esta parte.

_**No sé porque te veo en sueños**____**  
**__**en blanco y negro como los perros**____**  
**__**ni porque despierto temblando**____**  
**__**si es el medio del verano…**_

Las grabaciones terminaron y el tiempo pasó. No volvieron a verse, solo un mensaje de _whatsapp_ una madrugada de invierno sorprendió al delgado actor inglés.

_**-Te amo-**_

Sólo eso decía pero era suficiente para remover ese sentimiento que había dado por enterrado. –_Yo también te amo, Chris_- sonó en su cabeza. No debía mentirse, lo esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Por parte de su amiga Scarlette, se enteró que el bebé de Chris nació, fue una hermosa niña que llamaron India. Era una notica desconcertante; estaba feliz por esta nueva vida pero, a la vez, derrotado. Un motivo más para no lograr ese imposible amor. Envió un mensaje de felicitación:

-_**Felicidades por tu bebé. Lindo nombre**_-

-_**Gracias, Tom. Espero verte pronto**_-

Respondió casi al instante el rubio, el inglés miró su celular unos minutos perdido en la nada y Chris nuevamente escribió:

-_**Perdóname… te necesito**_-

Su cabeza pedía a gritos una respuesta cargada de amor, pero se abstuvo y no respondió más. Dejaron de hablarse, pero seguían amándose. Fue un momento feliz y de alivio en su corazón.

Al entrar la primavera, Tom recibió una llamada del productor general de Marvel. Este le informaba que sus servicios de actuación estaban siendo requeridos nuevamente para filmar la segunda parte de _Thor_. Acordaron una cita en New York en los estudios para resolver las dudas del contrato y esclarecer la perspectiva de la película. La fecha era el 10 de junio.

Los meses pasaron veloces y ya se encontraba volando a New York. Hace mucho que no estaba ahí, quería aprovechar unos días de su viaje de negocios, así que reservó una semana en un hotel cerca de Central Park para poder realizar trote durante las mañanas.

Ya retirándose del aeropuerto en la noche, una figura conocida se acerca a él. Imponente estatura y unos ojos azules que perforan cualquier alma, caminaba a gran velocidad evitando obstáculos. Y finalmente, frente a frente con el rubio de sus sueños.

-**Tom…**- sus orbes de mar infinito lo miraban con desesperación, con esfuerzo de conseguirlo. Fue difícil alcanzarlo y no iba a dejar que se fuera. –**No te vayas**- dijo repentinamente Chris afirmando los hombros del inglés.

Un segundo, sólo un segundo que pareció una eternidad. Su presencia es tan cercana pero a la vez, muy lejana. Una mirada estática de múltiples sentimientos que se trataban de transmitir. No hubo necesidad de pronunciar palabra, porque sus ojos lo dijeron todo. No hubo necesidad de movimiento, porque sus cuerpos ya expresaron todo. No hubo necesidad de nadie, porque ellos estaban solos en el mundo.

Sus manos se dirigieron a los brazos que lo sostenían y con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza dijo Tom -**a mi habitación**-. No importó si alguien los acompañaba, se necesitaban con urgencia; necesitaban contemplarse sin culpas.

Caminaron ligeros, apurados en su andar. Llenos de amor latente, pero cargados de terror al presente. Y sin menores complicaciones, he ahí otra vez observándose directamente a los ojos sentados en la cama de la habitación del delgado actor.

Sólo se besaron. Libres de barreras, sin restricción. Se abrazaron con fuerza casi sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Sus cabezas en el hombro del contrario sólo decían lo mucho que se extrañaron.

No hubo sexo, porque hacer el amor es mucho más que eso. Es más que saborear sus pieles, es degustar sus almas. Es demostrar cada instante que pensaste en aquella persona y eso estaban haciendo, exponiendo sus añoranzas.

Dulces jadeos con cuerpos expuestos a la luz de una luna menguante que brillaba como nunca. Es como si el destino hubiese conspirado contra ellos y los hubiera situado en esa ocasión, tal como la primera vez. Las vestimentas no existían hace ratos y la prudencia se esfumó hace instantes. Besos llenos de pasión y unas manos desquiciadas paseaban por sus espaldas.

Chris bajó sus caricias lentamente para no perderse nada de Tom, tocando cada espacio libre. Sus pezones rosados rogaban por atención, sin preámbulos los succionaron para encenderlos. Continuó descendiendo por su plano vientre hasta el poderoso miembro del londinense que ya hacía firme y expuesto. Su boca lo resguardó y con delicadas lamidas, comenzó a subir y bajar. El placer recorrió sus espinas.

-**C-chris… nhh**- murmuraba Tom sujetando con una mano la cabeza del rubio, y la otra el borde la cama. El frenético vaivén continuaba, el sudor de sus cuerpos ya se hacía notar. El actor de ojos celestes frenó la acción del australiano para él posicionarse entre sus piernas. Tomó el sexo del rubio con sus manos para introducirlo en su boca sin dejarlo libre. Chupaba con fuerza y su lengua hacía el resto, jugueteaba con la punta para hacerle perder la razón.

-**Ohh, Tom… nhhh**- dijo como pudo Chris casi volviéndose loco de placer, si Tom continuaba así, se perdería la mejor parte. Luego de unos minutos de arduo trabajo, el rubio inglés desistió de proseguir, es entonces donde el corpulento australiano vio en ese instante la oportunidad de tirarlo a la cama para empezar a prepararlo. Con un masaje delicado, fue inmiscuyéndose en esa zona. Lamió sus dedos para meterlos en su estrecha entrada. Primero fue uno, pronto dos y finalmente, tres dedos. Tom casi gritaba de placer y rogaba porque Chris estuviera dentro de él.

-**Y-ya no m-más… ahora!**- Señaló el inglés y sin objeción, el rubio se puso encima de su cuerpo con las pierna del más delgado sobre sus hombros para facilitar su ingreso. Dos segundos pasaron para encontrar con su sexo la entrada y con un embiste, introdujo por completo su pene.

Silencio, nada más. Unidos, siendo uno. De nuevo, una escena gloriosa en sus vidas. Se sintieron en lo profundo. El ritmo del acto fue lento al comienzo y exasperado en el resto del tiempo. Entrelazaban sus movimientos, gozaban del amor hasta que ya llegaba el momento del éxtasis. Era pronto, Tom arqueaba su espalda en señal de delectación y Chris con pequeños espasmos decía que ya era hora. Sin aviso, ambos terminaron. Explotaron de dolor y pasión.

Se tumbaron de espaldas juntos, jadeando y tratando de recuperar aire. Se tomaron las manos, las levantaron para verlas tenuemente. Ese lazo pendía de un hilo pero no se iba a cortar ahí. El _Dios del trueno_ giró para atrapar entre sus brazos al _Dios de las mentiras_. Se durmieron casi de inmediato. Era tarde, en la mañana habría tiempo para conversar.

Chris se levanto lento, tocó su celular para ver la hora, 5:00 am. Tomó sus ropas y antes de salir observó al inglés; su espalda descubierta durmiendo plácidamente. Si no fuera por el remordimiento que sentía, se hubiese quedado por la eternidad para cubrir su cuerpo blanco y delicado.

Tom despertó por una brisa helada que recorría su espalda, 5:48 am. Logró ver que su cama estaba vacía, sin Chris y con un frío inexplicable – _Imposible, estamos en medio del verano_- se dijo a sí mismo. Comprendió con esa señal que comenzaba el ocaso de su romance y el principio de un amor insostenible.

Chris se había marchado.

_**Que me tiene dolidas las manos**__**,**__**  
**__**en mi cama sudando por ti**__**,**__**  
**__**yo no pienso vivir**__**.**_

Sólo volvió a ver al rubio en la cita con los directivos de Marvel. Un cruce de palabras triviales y miradas ocultas para el resto, para ellos, dolor que grita en silencio. Luego de las formalidades, sus caminos se cruzaron otra vez.

-**Basta de rodeos, Chris. Tenemos que hablar… seriamente**- Dijo Tom sin titubear. Ya es hora de dejar las cosas en claro. El rubio australiano con un gesto de afirmación, sin pronunciar palabra, siguió al joven inglés que se dirigía a un café escondido en algún rincón de New York.

-**Ok, soy todo oídos**- dijo Chris una vez ya instalados en su mesa.

-**Qué pretendemos con esto?**- El rubio no respondió, sólo miró a Tom. No tenia respuesta, nunca definió el cauce de esta relación. –**y? Cómo tomo eso?**-

-**Te amo, Tom, pero no sé que hacer. Estoy tan confundido como tú**-

-**Yo no estoy confundido**- respondió tosco. Ya no estaba para juegos, no quería seguir exponiendo su corazón y que este fuese pisoteado en el suelo, -**también te amo, pero no puedo continuar así**-

Ese silencio que incomoda todo, se hizo presente. Sus miradas estaban idas, no se veían.

-**Mírame, Chris**- Tom tomó la cara del rubio con sus manos suavemente –**Solo tú tienes las respuestas y el destino de **_**esto**_-

No quería llorar, realmente estaba muy confundido. Por una parte tenía a su mujer y su pequeña hija y por la contraparte, estaba Tom. El inglés que le robó el aliento –**Tom… ahora está India**-

El mensaje fue claro, su familia. No le iba a recriminar, él era el que estaba estorbando. Thomas versus India, el resultado de la contienda era obvia: India. Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. – **Desde un principio supe que esto no tenía futuro, pero no te preocupes, ya no molestaré más**- soltó la cara de Chris para limpiar sus ojos.

-**Pero… sin ti no puedo vivir, Tom. Me sobra aire si no estás**-

-**Para… por favor**- sollozo el delgado actor.

-**Mi bebé es la alegría más grande que la vida me ha regalado, pero tú, **_**mi amor**_**, la razón para continuar**- El rubio tocó dulcemente el camino de las lágrimas de Tom.

-**Y Elsa?**-

-**Elsa es una mujer maravillosa, la madre de mi hija, le guardo un profundo cariño pero ella no conmueve mis sentimientos, solo tú, **_**mi amor**_-

-**Chris… no juegues conmigo**-

-**No estoy jugando, hablo con la verdad**-

-**Te quedaría conmigo… por siempre?**- silencio fue la contestación por parte del australiano.

No había más que preguntar, no había más respuestas. Fue el fin. Tragó con dificultad, agradeció todo lo vivido y se despidió como un caballero, como el hombre que era. Se paró de su asiento con el corazón revolcado y su alma quebrantada. Esta vez, Chris no lo detuvo y tampoco se dejaría detener. Suficiente por hoy, debía descansar.

Aún estaba sentado en el café, encontrándose consigo, meditando e intentando sostenerse digno y no salir corriendo tras él. Debía respetar la decisión de Tom. –_Perdóname… por favor, perdóname_- se dijo a si mismo antes de retirarse del lugar.

Una vez en el hotel, en su alcoba, bebía descontrolado tratando de ahogar su dolor. Ya iban 2 botellas de vino y con ella aumentaba el martirio. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no podía desafiar lo establecido como lo hizo Tom? ¿Qué debía hacer? Su mente le estaba dando el peor de los castigos; culpa. Sus ojos estaban evidentemente irritados por tanto llorar. Sabía que era incapaz de abandonar a su mujer y a la bebé, pero también era incapaz de dejar de amar a rubio londinense… se le había colado en el corazón y en la piel. Ya no había forma de sacarlo.

Quería gritar, quería ir por Tom, besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarlo jamás. Sólo estaban separados por tres pisos, sabía que no lo recibiría, pero debía intentarlo de alguna forma. Pensando largos minutos con una copa en su mano, decidió escribirle cual Shakespeare unas líneas de perdón. Dejó su copa y buscó lápiz y hojas.

El alcohol y la culpa no son buenos consejeros, pero si no sacaba lo que sentía, iba a morir de amor.

"_Mi amado,_

_Sé que pedir perdón por la eternidad no será suficiente para recuperar tu calor. También sé que jamás volveras a permitirme tomarte entre mis brazos y robarte el alma a besos, pero permíteme volver a mirar tus bellos ojos celestes y soñarte en mis labios._

_La vida me ha dado la lección más cruda que podría dar; amar lo prohibido._

_No tuve la entereza para afrontarlo como tú lo hiciste, desafiaste tu tradición y tus principios por amar a completo idiota como yo; un estúpido que temió por lo que la gente diría y por no saber como explicarle a su hija en el futuro lo que es su padre._

_Ahora entiendo que nada en el mundo podrá darme lo que tu me dabas. Sinceramente, perdóname._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Christopher"_

Sin revisar nada, dobló la hoja y emprendió el camino a la habitación de Tom. Era demasiado tarde para que no le importara nada, pero eso hacía. Esquivo cuanta persona se le cruzaba hasta llegar a la puerta del inglés. No tenía los cojones para tocarle, no tenía la fortaleza para estar frente a él. Simplemente, arrojó la carta por debajo y se retiró. Quizás algún día recibiría una respuesta.

_****__**Pues son los mismos engaños**____**  
**__**que ahora se detectar con los años**____**  
**__**y la dura lección que aprendí,**____**  
**__**es que no espero más por ti.**_

No demoró en notar la carta, llevaba horas llorando sentado en piso al costado de la puerta. Cuando la vio, pensó seriamente en quemarla sin leerla pero algo en su interior decía lo contrario.

Luego de leerla 5 veces, rompió en llanto. Un llanto desgarrador, abrazaba la carta como si Chris fuese ella. Fue en ese instante cuando comprendió que el amor dolía y más aún cuando el amor es imposible. Esto le costaría tiempo superarlo.

Al día siguiente, Tom se marchó a Londres.

Los meses pasaron y no volvió a saber del rubio australiano. Su intenso amor nunca desapareció pero supo llevar el dolor consigo. Nunca respondió la carta pero escribió miles de respuestas en su mente.

Cuanto deseaba verlo aunque sea para calmar a su corazón. Ya iba un año desde lo ocurrido en New York y más de 2 desde el comienzo.

Hace algunas semanas atrás, los productores de Marvel volvieron a llamarle para dar inicio a las grabaciones de la nueva película de Thor. La fecha establecida era el 3 de agosto y solo faltaba un mes, tenía que alistar sus cosas para mudarse a su nuevo hogar por los siguientes 6 meses.

Sabía que Thor era igual a Chris. Lo difícil empezaría en el reencuentro y así fue. Los días pasaron raudos hasta encontrarse con el equipo de la película. Habían caras nuevas y caras amigas, pero había una cara familiar.

Ahí estaba él, otra vez –como tantas veces- frente a frente. Fue un instante casi mágico, de un momento a otro, ya no existía personas a su alrededor, solo ellos. Mirándose. Sus corazones bombearon con fuerza y sus respiraciones se agitaron. Sus cuerpos temblaban por el deseo de sentirse. Tal como Tom, Chris no pudo sacarlo de su corazón, sólo aprendió a vivir con su recuerdo.

Sin obedecer a sus cabezas ni auto promesas, se abrazaron. Un saludo profundo lleno de arrepentimiento. Se observaron fijamente y hablaron con la mirada:

-_**Perdóname, Tom**_-

-_**Ya nada importa, Chris**_-

-_**Tú sabes que te amo**_-

-_**Y yo te amo más que a todo**_-

-_**No puedo abandonarlas…**_-

-_**Lo sé, Chris**_-

-_**Pero tampoco puedo abandonar lo que siento por ti**_-

Se sonrieron, una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Su amor había madurado en la imposibilidad.

-_**No podemos continuar con esto…**_-

-_**Lo sé, Tom…**_-

-_**No esperaré más por ti, ni juramentos que no podrás cumplir**_-

-_**Aceptaré todo, mi amor, pero no me prohíbas dejar de amarte**_-

-_**No lo haré**_-

Se separaron unos centímetros. El rubio inglés extendió su mano, el australiano la tomó educadamente y con ello cerrando un nuevo trato.

-**Me llamo Tom, mucho gusto**-

-**El gusto es mío. Me llamo Chris**-

Borrón y cuenta nueva. Su historia no desapareció de sus vidas, sólo se guardaría en lo profundo de sus recuerdos y ahora daban una nueva oportunidad para convivir con el dolor y el amor que sentían, sin opciones de volver a expresarlo. El tiempo les dio las respuestas que necesitaban. Tom necesitaba existencia y Chris a su familia. Se amaban pero la vida real es incompatible con sus sentimientos.

Caminaron conversando sobre cosas interesantes de su cotidianidad y espiritualmente, sus manos se entrelazaron.

Un nuevo comienzo acaba de empezar y nuevamente en verano.


End file.
